upon a threshold's whim
by Val-Creative
Summary: Life in Bristol Cove has never been this good before. Not for any of them. Maddie guesses this is Ryn's doing. /Canon Era. Polymarine. Oneshot.


**.**

**.**

Life in Bristol Cove has never been this good before. Maddie thinks this is Ryn's doing.

Or so she has told Ryn herself. She and Ben welcome Ryn into their lives, cooking for her, dressing her and teaching her about human etiquette and traditions and how to be _polite_. You cannot _take_ what is not yours without consequences. You cannot fight all of the time. You _must_ ask first.

Humans are difficult, nonsensical creatures at times, Ryn supposes.

"See?" Maddie points up to the bright blue sky, resting her other hand onto Ryn's shoulder. She can feel Maddie's warmth through the layer of abnormally fleecy, peach-yellow material. Maddie's dark brown fingers outstretch for a white, fluffy cloud. "It's almost like you can pinch it."

"_Yes_… …" Ryn murmurs, not really understanding what she means but curiously intrigued by the idea. It appears like Maddie's fingers touch the clouds, but they cannot. That much she does understand.

Maddie's smile widens.

"It's like pinching someone else's cheek," she explains, gently pinching down on Ryn's cheek. Wide-eyed, the siren jolts in place, observing in dumbfounded silence as Maddie chuckles. She feels Maddie thumbing over the side of her face, _soothing_ her. "Try it on Ben."

"How about we don't try it on Ben—_ow_!" He yelps when a determined, frowning Ryn pinches his cheek too hard, tugging his jowl, leaving a reddened patch to develop on Ben's sun-tanned skin.

"Oops," Maddie says, grinning fiendishly and reaching to him, pinching her forefinger and thumb to Ben's ass. She chuckles again, louder, Ben's hand slapping over hers playfully. Ryn senses it eventually — his arousal, tinging the hot, oceanic air, filling Ryn's senses.

She craves it. Always.

"Hey, _hey_ now," Ben repeats, chuckling along with Maddie. He digs into his pockets and yanks out his wallet. "I'm gonna get us some ice cream. You two _behave_."

"No promises!"

After Maddie yells this, beaming, Ryn tilts her head, examining the other woman. Maddie is very tall. Kind. Flesh like driftwood above the waves but it is _soft_ and heated and fragile. "He like… when Maddie touches," Ryn says quietly, slowly blinking her steel-blue eyes.

"Mm, yeah…" Maddie's voice rises against the noises of the water lapping below the pier and the noises of traffic. Ryn can always find Maddie no matter where she goes. Whether on land or in the sea. She will always want Maddie. Always. "That's… that's how it is when you are in a relationship with someone. You laugh and you love and you need them most of all."

Ryn listens with patience, brushing her fingertips over the tattoo exposed by the low-cut of Maddie's violet tank-top, pressing her nail thoughtfully against an ink-black line of feather.

She nearly croons, Maddie's own hand skimming over her fingers.

"I… like when Maddie touches… …"

Maddie's expression transforms into another huge grin, but Ryn can sense her arousal too. It's low. Not when they are bedding together, with a naked, elated Maddie saddles on top of Ryn's hips and grinds herself /down/, Maddie's fluids mingling with hers. Ben does join them, occasionally, stroking and cupping over Maddie's breasts, kissing Ryn's mouth so _tenderly_. He is love, same as Maddie is love.

"Woo!" A man Ryn does not recognize stares at Maddie, passing by and whistling. "Nice tits!"

Terror… anger… shame… Ryn immediately feels it coming off of Maddie who backs away, ducking her head. She lunges forward at the tourist, letting out a feral hiss, standing in front of Maddie and drawing her arms possessively around her, blocking his view of Maddie.

He takes one look at Ryn's toothy, _livid_ snarl and flees.

"Ryn—" Maddie calls out to her, shushing and helping her turn around. "Ryn, it's okay. I'm fine."

"I will not… let anyone harm Maddie. Not ever," Ryn insists, sternly nodding as Maddie's lips curl up. The other woman pushes Ryn's long, brown hair out of her eyes, holding Ryn's face.

A _thank you_ muffles between them, Ryn's mouth opening to hers, breathing harshly.

_Thank you._

Sirens do not have a language to convey that.

But Ryn thinks she can learn though Maddie's embrace, her kisses and her beautiful, dark eyes.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Siren (2018) isn't mine. I CAN FEEL THE CANON POLYMARINE. IT'S COMING FOR US. So it's Femslash February so obviously I gotta focus on Ryn/Maddie for this fic but I also couldn't leave out the poly so I made a deal with myself to keep the poly but focus on the ladies for the majority. I think it worked! WHO ELSE LOVES THIS OT3? IT'S SO GOOD! Any comments/thoughts from you guys would be aaaaamazing! I would love to know if more people ship them (Ryn/Maddie or Ryn/Maddie/Ben)! My Femslash February official prompt was "**Waiting**" and "**Jealousy/Possessiveness in a Romantic/Sexual Relationship**" was my challenge prompt!  
_


End file.
